An outdoor unit of an air conditioning device is generally formed in a rectangular parallelepiped shape, in which a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, and the like are accommodated in a casing manufactured by a steel plate. The casing has a top plate, side plates, and a bottom plate. In an outdoor unit of a relatively large air conditioning device for a business use, the top plate and the like are attached to a frame (framework) including support pillars and lateral members by securing means such as a screw and a bolt.
In a case where such a plurality of outdoor units are transported or stored, the outdoor units are sometimes set closely to each other for effectively utilizing a space. In this case, in order to prevent damage to a grille protruding outward from an outer surface of the casing or the like and to prevent damage to the casing of the adjacent outdoor unit or the like by a head part of the bolt or the like, a buffer member formed by a molded body of styrene foams or the like is arranged between the adjacent outdoor unit and the outdoor unit.
However, in the conventional outdoor unit, the head part of the bolt or the like protrudes outward from the outer surface of the casing. Thus, there is a need for forming a part for absorbing (accommodating) this in the buffer member. Therefore, a shape of the buffer member becomes complicated, so that a cost increase is caused.
Thus, in order to prevent the head part of the screw or the bolt from being butted with the casing of the adjacently arranged outdoor unit, it is thought that an inclined surface is formed in an edge of the top plate of the casing and an insertion hole of the screw or the bolt is formed in this inclined surface. In addition, although the purpose is different, there is known an outdoor unit in which a fixing portion of a screw is provided in an inclined surface of a top plate (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).